


grandparents.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [67]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: There was one part of their family that Anakin and Padmé had no worries about and that was their grandson.or: Anakin and Padmé worry about their family, but seeing Ben makes those worries melt away for a while.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	grandparents.

**Author's Note:**

> day 67, drabble 67.
> 
> Prompt 067 - grandparents.

Luke’s lingering bachelorhood had them worried, as the did rather large age difference between Leia and Han, but there was one part of their family that Anakin and Padmé had no worries about and that was their grandson. Ben was barely talking and they were sure that a rollercoaster would be coming as he grew, but he brought smiles to their faces like they’d never had before. They loved him more than anything and Ben loved them in return, his Gamma and Ganpa. Whenever Ben was with them, all their worries about the rest of the family just faded away.


End file.
